<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Chiba by whistlingraven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751805">Your Chiba</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingraven/pseuds/whistlingraven'>whistlingraven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki - Freeform, Fluff, One Shot, Sakurai Sho - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingraven/pseuds/whistlingraven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short one shot inspired by the infamous Sakuraiba date in 2011</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Chiba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day. A good day though. </p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>A great day.</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>The perfect day.</p>
<p>Sho couldn’t help but smile as he made his way inside, taking off his shoes and turning on the lights to his home. He was exhausted. His day started early and finished late. All he could think about now was relaxing with a beer, his favourite person and a bit of mindless tv before curling up in bed for a good night’s sleep.</p>
<p>He strolls into the kitchen with Aiba in tow, who looks equally exhausted but still has a massive smile plastered on his face.</p>
<p>“Today was fun wasn’t it Sho-chan? And wasn’t the shellfish delicious? And how nice was it sitting together listening to Arashi? Are you still hungry? I can heat up the leftovers in the fridge if you want?”</p>
<p>“Woah Masaki, slow down! I can only remember so many questions at once,” Sho laughed as he pulled Aiba in for a hug. “Today was amazing and I had an incredible time, even if we had cameras in our face so I couldn’t cuddle you like I wanted to.” He heard a soft giggle in his ear and held him for a little while longer. He could still smell the salt water on his skin.</p>
<p>“How about you sit down and I’ll get some beers while you pick something to watch?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me! What are you in the mood for?”</p>
<p>Sho lets Aiba go and walks towards the kitchen. “I don’t mind. Just nothing where we have to concentrate. I’m exhausted.”</p>
<p>He hears Aiba shuffle into the living room and the soft mumbling of tv channels as he grabs the beers from the fridge. The cool air as he opens the door hits his skin and he breathes a sigh of relief. He didn’t realise just how sunburnt he got during the day until now. </p>
<p>
  <i>Worth it.</i>
</p>
<p>
  Beers in hand, Sho makes his way to the lounge and sits as close as humanly possible next to Aiba, with every intention of using his shoulder as a pillow.
</p>
<p>
  “It doesn’t matter how many times you take me to your Chiba, I’m still amazed by its beauty. And I’m always grateful to Chiba for giving me you,” Sho said with a wink as he hands Aiba a beer.
</p>
<p>
  Aiba takes his beer with one hand and swats at Sho with the other. “That’s so cheesy! I swear you’re worse than me.”
</p>
<p>
  “No chance. Hey!” Sho is greeted with a cushion to the face. “Be nice to me. I think I’m still a little in shock from that prank you pulled on me earlier.”
</p>
<p>
  Aiba immediately bursts into laughter. “I’m sorry Sho-chan! It wasn’t entirely my idea…” Sho stares at him. “Okay it was mostly my idea but I made sure the staff made it safe AND double checked it before we went ahead with it.” 
</p>
<p>
  Sho gave him a soft smile, shuffled down and laid his head on Aiba’s shoulder with a loud yawn vocalising his exhaustion. After another moment of silence from Sho, Aiba places his beer on the table and his expression goes from joyous to serious. “You’re not mad, are you? You didn’t actually get hurt?” 
</p>
<p>
  Sho lets out a small laugh and sits up so he can cup Aiba’s cheek with his hand. “I’m fine and I’m not mad. I promise.”
</p>
<p>
  Sho leaves his hand on Aiba’s cheek and lets Aiba lean into it. He gives Sho a gentle smile in return. This is the Aiba he likes best. The one only he gets to see.
</p>
<p>
  “Sho-chan…did you really have fun today?” 
</p>
<p>
  Sho immediately puts his beer down, turns off the tv and looks directly into Aiba’s eyes, taking his hands. 
</p>
<p>
  “Masaki…I don’t care where we are. Whenever I’m with you, I have fun. Life is easier, life is brighter. You make me happy. You make life fun.”
</p>
<p>
  Aiba’s eyes begin to water and Sho quickly pulls him in for a kiss. Soft, sweet and gentle. Just like Aiba. 
</p>
<p>
  “I love your Chiba, Aiba. But I’ll always love you more.”
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>